


Every Day is Full of Possibilities

by serendipityxxi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She blinks for a moment, sleepy and warm and then Booth exhales against the back of her neck and she is no longer sleepy, in fact she is wide awake.</p><p>Written for the bitesize-bones comment meme prompt “Pre s6, after a long night of paperwork, B&B fall asleep on the couch. WhatIf Brennan wakes up first to find out their bodies entangled, touching in very intimate parts?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day is Full of Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.
> 
> Set Circa S2/S3

When Brennan wakes up it’s to bright slanted rays of early morning sunshine that catch the dust motes in her living room. The blinds are open because she didn’t close them last night. She blinks for a moment, sleepy and warm and then Booth exhales against the back of her neck and she is no longer sleepy, in fact she is wide awake. 

Booth’s nose is buried in her hair and his chest is right up against her back. The hand woven alpaca wool throw that she keeps on the back of her couch is wrapped snugly around them and Booth’s arm is curled snugly around her ribs. What makes Brennan’s breathing grow short is how his large warm palm is cupping her left breast in his sleep. Booth’s long legs are twined with her own; she can feel the rough material of his jeans against her bare calves. That’s not the only thing she can feel, and though she knows it’s a perfectly normal male reaction she can’t help the thrill that shoots through her at the feel of his engorged phallus pressing into her lower back.

Last night Booth had brought over takeout and the enormous stack of paperwork that came when there was a shooting on the case. Brennan had already showered and changed into a pair of loose yoga pants, a blue tank top and a zippered sweatshirt by the time Booth had arrived, her hair held in a loose knot with the pen she’d use and inevitably lose when she loaned it to Booth. He had a knack for misplacing pens. They’d each settled down at opposite ends of her couch and worked for hours, stopping only to change position or in Booth’s case to retrieve a beer from her fridge.  


Brennan had slipped onto the floor in front of the couch, her laptop on the coffee table. She'd looked up when she’d realized she hadn’t heard a sound from Booth in a long while, not even his hunt and peck typing. She found him with his eyes closed and his chin resting on his chest, laptop precariously balanced on his legs. She smiled softly at the sight, her own eyelids felt extremely heavy. She’d leaned her head back against the cushions for just a moment and then Booth was shaking her shoulder. 

“Come on up here for a little bit, Bones,” he'd murmured, his voice a husky rasp and she’d been half asleep and so tired she had simply complied, squeezing onto the narrow strip of couch left to her when Booth turned onto his side. She’d pressed her nose into his chest and Booth had wrapped his arm around her, keeping her from rolling off the couch. She’d closed her eyes, intending to rest for a few minutes but it was so comfortable with Booth there, smelling like he does she’d drifted off.

When they’d fallen asleep the tension that often sparked between them had been banked like the embers of a fire, comfortable and warm. This morning the coals were hot, ready to burst into flame at the slightest provocation. Booth stirs at her back, she must have rolled over in the night and how she did that without falling off the couch she’ll never know. Booth shifts again and Brennan imagines turning her head and kissing him awake. She imagines the way his lips would part in surprise and how she’d take advantage of that to slip her tongue into his mouth. Maybe the hand on her breast would clench with surprise too and she would moan into his mouth at the contact. Maybe that would spur Booth into action and he’d roll, pressing her into the couch with his larger bulk...

Behind her Booth yawns and Brennan scrunches her eyes shut quickly. Booth did roll her beneath him but only as a consequence of him rolling right off the couch. She hears him get to his feet and pad down the hall, then her bathroom door shuts a few moments later. The sigh she breaths out is half relief, half disappointment. She lays there quietly in the warm spot created by Booth’s body, listening to the sink run in her bathroom and begins to doze once more.

Booth’s lips on her forehead wake her officially for the day, and the mug of coffee he waves under her nose helps her the rest of the way along.

“Morning, Sunshine,” he teases. 

She can smell the toothpaste on his breath and is a little bit glad she didn't kiss him, avoiding morning breath. Brennan presses up onto an elbow and accepts the coffee while Booth goes back to puttering in her kitchen, putting together a breakfast that’s “really missing bacon, Bones.”

She watches him over the rim of the cup, watches his back move under the soft fabric of his grey t shirt, and his bare feet that poke out under the hems of his jeans. She’s amazed by how comfortable he looks in her kitchen, as if he’s at home there. She should feel as if he’s encroaching in her territory but really, all she feels is happy and warm, she reflects as she curls into a corner of the couch with her coffee hugging a throw pillow to her chest. She likes having him here, she thinks as she blows on the coffee prepared just the way she likes. She likes that he knows where her skillet is and the spatula. She thinks maybe this, what they have, is worth more than an orgasm or two. That’s what she tells the twinge between her legs anyway when he bends over to pick up a dropped fork and presents her with a superb view of his gluteus maximus in those jeans.

She could always make her move tomorrow...


End file.
